A tool including a preferred embodiment of the invention comprises a tool head, an intermediate piece, a plurality of connecting pins, and a handle. The tool head can include a conventional ratchet system for rotating a shank about an axis. A conventional socket or an open-end or closed-end crowfoot-type wrench can be connected to the shank.
The generally cylindrical connecting pin is aligned along an axis parallel to the shank axis and attached to the ratchet head. The connecting pins extend through splined orifices in the handle and intermediate piece, thereby connecting the handle to the intermediate piece and connecting the intermediate piece to the tool head. A portion of each connecting pin includes splines adapted to engage the orifice splines in a complementary manner to prevent rotation of the handle and intermediate piece about their respective connecting pin axis; and an indented portion adapted to allow the handle and intermediate piece to rotate freely about their respective connecting pin axis.
The handle and intermediate piece are slideable between a locked position and an unlocked position on their respective connecting pins. In the locked position, the splined orifice is disposed about the splined portion of the connecting pin, the orifice splines engage the connecting pin splines, and the ratchet wrench can be used to rotate a nut or bolt in a conventional manner. In the unlocked position, the orifice is disposed about the indented portion of the connecting pin and the ratchet head and intermediate piece can rotate in a full circle about the connecting pin axis. When the ratchet head and intermediate piece are in the desired position, the splined orifice is moved downwardly to engage the connecting pin splines, thereby allowing the ratchet head, intermediate piece and handle to be locked in any of a plurality of positions relative to each other.
When a nut or bolt to be rotated by the ratchet wrench is near an obstruction, the handle and/or the intermediate piece can be unlocked, rotated about its connecting pin axis, then locked, thereby adjusting the angle between the longitudinal axis of the handle and the longitudinal axis of the ratchet head. In many instances, such angular adjustment allows the ratchet wrench to be used to rotate the nut or bolt in the conventional manner while avoiding contact between the handle and the obstruction.
The construction of a ratchet wrench including a second embodiment of the invention is quite similar to that of the ratchet wrench described above. However, in the second embodiment, the handle and the intermediate piece orifices are smooth; that is, they lack the splines of the previous embodiment. Also, the portions of the connecting pin on which the orifices are disposed in the locked and unlocked positions are smooth. Splines are provided on a generally circular surface at the end of the handle and intermediate piece. In the locked position, the handle and intermediate piece splines engage complimentary splines on a rear surface of the intermediate piece and ratchet head, respectively, and the ratchet wrench can be used in a conventional manner. In the unlocked position, the handle and intermediate piece are free to rotate about their respective connecting pins. As with the ratchet wrench of the previous embodiment, the handle of the ratchet wrench can be adjusted relative to the longitudinal axis of the ratchet head to allow the ratchet wrench to be used to tighten or loosen a nut or bolt near an obstruction while avoiding contact between the wrench and the obstruction.
A breaker bar including a third embodiment of the invention comprises a handle and a connecting pin. As with the previous embodiment of the invention, the handle of the breaker bar includes a splined orifice at one end. The connecting pin includes a smooth portion, a splined portion, and a conventional shank. When the handle orifice is positioned about the smooth portion of the connecting pin (the "unlocked position"), the handle is free to rotate about the connecting pin. When the handle orifice is positioned about the splined portion of the connecting pin (the "locked position"), the handle orifice splines and connecting pin splines engage, thereby preventing rotation of the connecting pin. When a crowfoot-type wrench is connected to the shank, the handle can be moved to the unlocked position to allow the angular relationship between the crowfoot-type wrench and the handle to be adjusted.